


I’ll never stop loving you

by Santiagosbrooklyn



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bi! Jake, F/M, Fluff, features holt (background), features terry (background), jake is bisexual and comes out to Amy, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santiagosbrooklyn/pseuds/Santiagosbrooklyn
Summary: Jake comes out to Amy





	I’ll never stop loving you

**Author's Note:**

> A thicc ramble about bisexual Jake and Amy being vvv supportive !! Pls leave a comment + kudos its my first fic n idk what im doing cheers :)

Jake had spent nearly all day at the Nine-Nine. It was supposed to be his day off but he persuaded Holt to let him come in for a few hours. Of course a few hours had turned into the whole day and he was still there even when everyone apart from Holt and Jeffords had gone home.

Jake tried to keep busy a lot of the time. He had a dad who didn't care and a broken childhood that wouldn't stop haunting him. Of course now he had Amy, and a picture of them sits comfortably on his desk. Amy meant more to him that he could ever say, only now he knew he had to back off from Amy. He didn't want to hurt her.   
They had gotten into a fight this morning over seemingly nothing. Jake had lost his temper and stormed out, to angry to ignore Amy yelling after him.

He was angry with himself more than anything. He had known he was bi for a while but never thought he'd have to come out. It just didn't seem like a big deal to him, but after learning Amy's parent's stance on gay marriage, he wasn't going to bring Amy into his own mess, it was unfair of him to do so. Her parents were traditional, the things they had said about gay marriage weren't particularly hurtful, but still negative, and he couldn't help but wonder if Amy agreed.

Her parents could abandon her, because of him, and he didn't want that to happen, especially not as it had happened to him.

"Go home, Peralta."

Holt had appeared at his desk, Terry at his side. He stood tall with his arms crossed, his signature emotionless expression sitting on his face.

Jake shakes his head "I need to figure this out first."

"Its your day off, man." Terry gives him a concerned look "What's going on Jake?" 

"Nothing. I just told you I need to work this case."  
He sighs and leans back in his chair "It's important."

"No it's not that." Holt squints at him "You can talk to us Jake. Whatever's happening." 

"I don't need to talk to anyone." Jake looks back down at the file "I'm ok."

He didn't feel the need to talk about it, his mind had been made up. For Amy's happiness. She would be better off without him.

"Is it problems with Amy?" Holt asks, his voice low. It was almost as if he could see right into Jake's brain.

"No. Well not really." Jake throws his pen down "We're fine. It's just me. My own fault as usual. Just go ok? It's none of your business." He says through gritted teeth.

"Jake." Holt says bluntly. He stares at Jake, almost boring holes into his head "What's going on. Something's wrong and I don't want you leaving until you feel at least slightly better.”

"I can't tell you." He sighs "I can't do it. I need to talk to Amy first. She's the important one here. I want to talk to you guys but I just can't."  
He sighs "Sorry." 

"Only if you're sure it's nothing life threatening or something that will put you in danger. When you've talked to Amy i'd like to see you." He softens "Believe it or not Peralta, I do worry about you." 

Jake gives him a small smile   
“Thank you." The words get trapped in his throat

And with that, his decision is remade and reweighed. Does he tell Amy and risk her parents never talking to her? No that's stupid. She'll support you no matter what. She loves you. Even though his logical brain is screaming at him, he couldn't help but think the worst. 

Terry takes a deep breath "Peralta, go home. Talk to Amy about whatever's bothering you and then come in tomorrow and talk to us. We care about you." 

"Fine. I'm going home." He gets up from the chair and swings his bag onto his shoulder. He feels exhausted, angry and upset all at the same time and he doesn't know what to do with his feelings. "Thank you." 

He gives them a small smile and leaves without another word.

——  
The apartment is quiet when he gets in. Almost all the lights are off and he's pretty sure Amy either isn't home or had gone to bed.  
He doesn't call out for her as he turns on the lights. The apartment was extremely clean as usual, a sign that she had stayed and cleaned up this morning just like she always did.

"Jake?" He hears her soft voice and turns to see her, stood in the kitchen "Where were you?" 

She sounds angry but her voice is laced with concern. Worn out, she's still in her pyjamas from this morning when they fought. She's been crying, he can tell. He wants to go to her and wrap his arms all around her and feel her arms around him, protecting him from the world.

"I went to work." He almost mumbles "Had to work a case."   
He feels as if he says another word he'll start crying. He knows he's ruined everything this morning, and he knows it's his fault, but he can't help but feel guilty and upset all at once.

"You ok?" Amy's voice is softer, almost able to sense he's close to tears.

He doesn't answer, but bursts into soft silent tears. Amy walks over to him and wraps her arms around him, threading her arms through his leather jacket and around his waist

"It's ok." She whispers over and over "It's ok baby i've got you, it's ok." she repeats and repeats until his sobbing dies down.

He puts his head on her shoulder gently, careful not to put his full weight on her.  
They stay like that for a while, until Amy leads him to the couch and they sit down together side by side even though the couch was definitely not big enough for that.  
She rests her head on his shoulder and plays with his hair idly, but comforting for him.

"What's going on?" She brings her hand to underneath his eyes and wipes away his tears 

He sniffles slightly and looks at her. No going back. He has to say something now. It feels like he's been building up to this for his whole life, the sick feeling in his stomach familiar from when he was a teen coming out to his mom. Similar to this, he knew she'd be ok with it but couldn't help but think the worst. Besides, the worst always seemed to happen to him. That is until he met Amy. She was the opposite, she was the best thing that's happened to him.

"I'm bi." He says quickly before he loses his bravery "I'm sorry." 

Amy almost looks shocked "Why are you apologising? You haven't done anything." She brushes her hand gently across his face "Jake, i love you ok? I'm never going to stop loving you just because you're bi. I fell in love with you, you've always been bi. I'm not going to stop loving you just because i know more about you." 

"But your parents."

"My parents are old and traditional and they don't know anything. They'll come round like they always do. They didn't want me to have sex before marriage and when they found out they were so angry. It takes time, Jake. I thought they'd never speak to me again but they learned to accept that there's nothing they can do to change it." She smiles "They can't change you. They can be angry, but you're still you and i love you for that." 

He starts crying again, happy tears this time, and presses a small kiss to her mouth.

"I'm sorry Ames, I didn't mean to argue this morning. I was just scared. It was stupid and i'm sorry." 

"It's ok. I don't mind. I'm just glad you're safe and happy babe." She strokes his hand gently "Next time maybe try talking to me about it. I'll love you no matter what."

"Are you surprised?" He asks

"No. Not at all." She plants a small kiss to his cheek. "You've always been quite open about it but you've never really said the words. I just wanted to wait until you were ready to talk about it." 

"You really knew?" He sniffles but chuckles slightly 

"I know you better than anyone babe, and everytime i get to know more about you, I only love you more and more. I'll always support you, you need to know that." She sighs a happy sigh "Don't change Jake, I love you just as you are." 

And there are the words he’s craved to hear all his life. He looks at her, grateful. The look speaks a thousand words, but he wants more, he wants her to know just how much she means to him. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And she knows, just like she always has.


End file.
